Salem & Sabrina
by Arrival
Summary: Future fic. S&S. Salem is human again- and Sabrina finds herself in trouble...
1. Picture perfect

**A/N:** I like to call this story a book fic- I absolutely HATED the TV- series, but I enjoy the books very much. Also, Sabrina in this story **DOES NOT** look like MJH! She is taller, prettier, _smarter_, and she is not the happy-go-lucky idiotic bimbo from TV. Just so you know. :) How she _does_ look? Imagine it.  
  
----------------------  
  
"What do you think about white, Sabrina?"  
  
"Huh?" Sabrina shaked her head. She'd totally missed Harvey's question.  
  
"White roses for the cake?"  
  
"I thought we said pink."  
  
"I thought we both puked at pink?"  
  
"Whatever you choose."  
  
"White it is then."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Sabrina was marrying Harvey Kinkle. She couldn't believe it was really happening. She couldn't believe how happy she was. Yet lately something had begun to change inside her. She denied it was anything but cold feet. Three months left- and she was doubting everything? No way. Impossible...  
  
"Don't you have some spell to keep you focused?"  
  
"Harvey... you know how I feel about magic."  
  
After her canceled wedding two years earlier, Harvey was the only one supporting her. He'd taken care of her through the lawsuit from the groom's family, and after a while they started to date again. But Sabrina decided not to use her magic anymore unless absolutely necessary. She was still called to the other round for obligatory witch meetings and such. Other than that, she'd left most of her witchlife behind. It was her magic that had shown her the future, when she was on her way to the church. Her husband would become abusive and drunken within two years of marriage...  
  
"Oh, I keep forgetting. It seems you've had enough for today. Let's go home."  
  
"I can't. I'm meeting my aunts. We're going to discuss Salem's celebrations."  
  
"Is it already that fat cat's birthday?"  
  
"No, Harvey," she snorted, "the celebrations of the fact that his curse is over. And he's not fat!"  
  
"He's turning back human? Dear God," Harvey spat out, "gross!"  
  
When Sabrina had dropped Harvey off at the apartment, she drove towards the old house that her aunts lived in. She had still not forgiven them completely for testifying against her in the lawsuit trial. They still refused to tell her why they did it.  
  
She found her aunts up in the attic, where they were going through an old chest filled with antiques.  
  
"Oh, hey Sabrina," Hilda smiled. "Look at this stuff. It's so much fun digging for treasure..."  
  
"Hilda," her sister Zelda warned, "Be quiet. Sabrina, I'm so glad you could come."  
  
"Well, I almost didn't..."  
  
_Right then, her eyes fell on an old photo. It was cracked and yellowed, but it showed the most beautiful man she'd ever seen. In her entire life. She stared at the masculine face while her brain suffered a shortout that made all her common sense fly billions of miles away. She'd heard of love at first sight. She'd thought she'd experienced it when she first met Harvey in High School. But that was nothing compared to this... she'd never thought anyone could fall in love with a face on an (apparently) 50 year old photo. But now she knew._  
  
Floppy, dark hair above a broad forehead. Marked eyebrows. Brown eyes, dark with an intensity that seemed to burn into hers. The passionate, full lips showed a devilish, alouring smile. She was lost. Sinking down on her knees to pick up the picture, she tried her best to sound collected and neutral.  
  
"Who is that?"  
  
"But Sabrina, don't you know that?" Zelda asked, almost with an accusing tone.  
  
"No...! Come on, is he a secret brother of yours or something?"  
  
"No, it's me. Or, was me. And it will be me again, very soon."  
  
Sabrina jumped to see who'd said the words. She spotted a black, shaggy cat on a table.  
  
_It was Salem._  
  
Later  
  
Sabrina didn't remember how she got through the rest of the visit, but suddenly she was home. In her own flat. With Harvey. When she saw the stack of wedding catalogs, she felt sick. What the hell had she been thinking? She was marrying Harvey. Not a fat cat that was once a man. A gorgeous, amazing man... wait. This was going too far, too fast... Harvey came up to her from behind and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, I guess it's just wedding nerves. It's nothing."  
  
They made love that night, but Sabrina wasn't sleeping with Harvey. She was sleeping with someone else.  
  
After Harvey fell asleep, she lay awake. She'd suddenly realized that the sarcastic, fat cat would soon turn into his former human self -for good, if he behaved. It didn't change anything, she thought. If she just avoided confrontation, her uncomfortable emotions would pass over. And she would become mrs Kinkle. Nothing could change that.  
  
Weeks passed by. Sabrina's and Harvey's weddingday was getting closer. And so it came, the date when Salem the cat would finally become Salem Saberhagen, the witchmaster who wanted the world. Sabrina woke early that morning. She had some shopping to do. She could've used magic to put on anything she wanted, but these days she'd rather shop like mortals.  
  
She brought her friend Sami. She was a fashion criticist, so Sabrina figured she would know what looked best. And she was a witch. That was a huge relief, not having to hide ones powers.  
  
They found a gorgeous long, flowing red dress, with a deep neckline, red stones around the waist and matching satin gloves. The red shoes they found on "ShOo" was perfect.  
  
"Why are you so tense today?" Sami asked when they got in the car to go home.  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Oh-my-god."  
  
"What?" Sabrina knew her friend too well. She knew something.  
  
"You don't wanna marry Harvey!"  
  
"Yes... I do!"  
  
"You're upset because you met someone else!"  
  
"That's not true! I love Harvey!"  
  
"We'll just see about that. I'll be coming to that party tonight. I'm assuming he'll be there."  
  
Sabrina didn't say anything. It was clear she could not keep anything from Sami. When Sami had let Sabrina off at the flat, Sabrina heard a phone ring through an open window.  
  
"That's ours! Damn Harvey, just leaving everything like that..."  
  
She ran up and got in just in time to answer. She noted Harveys Post-It about a quick bankvisit.  
  
"Spellman-Kinkle residence."  
  
"Sabrina. It's Salem," the cat's voice said.  
  
She dropped her shoppingbags with a loud thud. "Breathe," she thought. "Breathe!"  
  
"Oh hi Salem! Is something the matter?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if you're all set for tonight? Remember to bring my last jar of tuna! After I've turned human, I'm never touching fish again," he continued, faking a puke.  
  
"I wouldn't forget it for the world. So how will it all happen again?"  
  
He explained between reminders of the tuna. When they hang up, Sabrina threw herself on the couch and tried to calm down.  
  
She fell asleep and did not wake until Harvey pushed at her gently. It was time to get ready. She felt both happiness and disappointment that Harvey wasn't coming with her. He wasn't invited. The party was for immortals only. When Harvey saw Sabrina in her new dress, he snook up to her and started kissing her.  
  
"You look amazing. I almost don't wanna let you go."  
  
But he did, and she left.  
  
The party was loud and crowded. Skeletons, mummies, ghosts- all beings available was there. A glittery tent was put up in the livingroom. At midnight exactly, the cat would go in and come out as a human. When Sabrina arrived, it was 11:30. Her heart was beating in an insane rate. She, as Salem's longtime friend, would follow him into the tent to pour some magic powder over him. That would set the transformation into action. When Salem was ready, Sabrina would go out and say some words before he introduced himself as human.  
  
Sabrina walked over to the punchbowl to refresh herself. She wanted to talk with Salem while he was still a cat, but right now he was busy chatting with a group of witches that knew him before the curse. They knew how incredibly hot he would be, and already now they had started kissing his ass.  
  
Sabrina took of her gloves and tucked them in her handbag. Magic never worked through satin. Then she secretly pointed at the tent, making it completely soundproof. In there was her only chance to talk to Salem.  
  
Suddenly, Zelda motioned for a complete silence.  
  
"It's time," she said with solemnity and pointed towards the tent.  
  
"Oh, thank go-hod!" Salem meowed. "Thank you everyone for letting me stay here and live a cat's life," he said. "I'm sure we'll still have many more years together! An eternity, actually."  
  
The crowd applauded and Salem went inside the tent. Sabrina reluctantly followed.  
  
Salem waited impatiently. "I didn't see you come in earlier," he said. "How' you been?"  
  
"Oh... good. Busy with the wedding, you know..."  
  
"Yeah. Look, I just want to say thanks for letting me stay in your room and all that," Salem continued, a bit shyly.  
  
Sabrina took him up and stroked his black fur one last time.  
  
"Sure. We're best friends, right?"  
  
"Of course," he spun. "Now pour that stuff over me so I can start changing already. Remember to close your eyes, I'll be butt naked when I'm done. I'll need some time to put the clothes on. Thanks for them, by the way."  
  
Sabrina looked nervously at the white shirt and black pants she'd bought the other day.  
  
"Okay, here we go!" she said and poured some golden glitter over Salem.  
  
Sabrina pressed her eyes together. After about five minutes, the catsmell was gone and replaced with... an amazing scent, it wasn't perfume or anything, it was a pure male scent...  
  
"Okay, I'm dressed", a warm voice said. "You can open your eyes now!"  
  
Sabrina spun around, but she forgot that the tent was smaller now that they were two grownups in it. She found herself bouncing into a powerful, naked male chest. He had the shirt on, but unbuttoned. Sabrina realized that she had placed her hands on it. She looked up on an amused face and quickly removed her hands.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," she whispered nervously.  
  
"Can you help me button this? I'm not used to having fingers yet."  
  
Sabrina began buttoning the shirt. She sometimes happened to touch the warm skin beneath it. Whenever that happened, she felt tiny shivers moving up her spine. Sabrina didn't notice how Salem stopped breathing everytime her fingers touched him...  
  
When Sabrina was almost done, Salem suddenly grabbed her wrist. Sabrina was so worked up, that she gave away a little scream and jumped back. She fell on the chair in the corner, and since Salem still held her wrist, he fell too. Since he was very unstable on two legs, he held on to a pole that was supposed to hold up the tent, and as a result the entire thing collapsed.  
  
Sabrina and Salem fell out on the livingroom floor.  
  
Everyone stared at them in silence. Salem got up quickly and reached for Sabrina's hand. But she didn't take it, didn't look him in the eyes, she just grabbed her handbag.  
  
"I can take care of myself, thanks," she answered with a neutral voice and rose quickly.  
  
After a while, the incident was forgotten and the party was in full swing again. Sabrina stayed on at first, but she was so ashamed over what happened that she decided to leave earlier. Her aunts were nowhere to be seen and Salem... he was busy with the women. No one would notice if Sabrina left.  
  
Outside, as she digged through her bag for the car keys, Sabrina felt she wasn't alone. Salem was leaning out the kitchen window. His dark eyes pierced her own blue ones.  
  
"Goodbye, Sabrina."  
  
Sabrina could only nod slightly.  
  
"Bye, Salem," she said before she got in the car to drive home to Harvey. 


	2. Define 'attraction' please

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone :) I forgot to add a disclaimer on the first chapter. Here it goes: **I don't own the characters that you recognize, but I DO own the ones that I made up myself.** If that's not enough for the rightful owner/s, go ahead and sue me, if you want 30 Swedish crowns. That's about 30 cents.  
  
--------------------  
  
Sabrina kept her distance for a few days. Burying herself with work, she tried to forget the events of the party -and Salem. His dark eyes made their way into her mind too many times a day... and it was only a matter of time before she had to face him again...  
  
It was Monday morning, and Sabrina was at her office as usual. She worked with interior designing and the business had been running so well that she could afford a secretary, her friend Sami. (A cheap solution. Friends never asked for much.)  
  
Sabrina tried to work out a suiting design for a women's shelter when the phone rang.  
  
"Spellman Enterprises."  
  
"It's Zelda."  
  
"What do you want?" Sabrina sighed. "Give me some moralist lessons again?"  
  
"I hear you haven't gotten rid of your Monday morning grumpiness yet," Zelda snorted. "I want to ask you about what happened at the party. The whole collapsing tent thing. You've been unreachable all weekend."  
  
"So? Anyway, nothing _happened_ if you must know."

Sabrina clicked frenetically with the mouse. Damn computer...  
  
"Really? Because I thought that..."  
  
"Sabrina!" Sami yelled. "You have a client out here!"  
  
"Bye, Zelda."  
  
"But..."  
  
Sabrina threw off the phone and pressed the quick speaker button.  
  
"Sami, I'm not expecting anyone this morning."  
  
"It's a real hottie I have out here," Sami whispered. "Tall and dark, gorgeous eyes..."  
  
"It must be Salem. Tell him I'm not here. Tell him I'm dead! But don't let him in!"  
  
"Is he the guy that... oh god, Sabrina, _anyone_ would dump Harvey for this one!"  
  
"Yeah well, not me. Send him on his way."  
  
Sami laughed.  
  
"Too late."  
  
Salem stood in the door. He looked insecure at first, but straightened his shoulders.  
  
"Sab, I need your help."  
  
Sabrina was genuinely surprised. She'd thought that he wanted to talk about... what? What did she think, or _hope_, that he would want? She didn't understand herself. Nervously toying with a pencil, she cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh? With what?"  
  
"You can sit down if you want," she added.  
  
"Thanks." Salem plopped down in the visitor's chair. "I'm moving to a flat downtown."  
  
"And now you want me to..."  
  
"Yes, I've seen your work and I'm really impressed."  
  
He stretched out a hand and took the pencil away from her. "Put that thing down."  
  
Sabrina quickly pulled her hand back when their fingers met. It was like touching heated coal. Salem seemed unaffected. That put Sabrina off a bit.  
  
"I'm in a hurry", he continued. "I'm meeting the landlord. But I have a portfolio here, with some ideas."  
  
Salem handed her a leather binder before he got up.  
  
"Okay, I'll take a look at them."  
  
Salem stopped in the doorway.  
  
"And Sabrina, try to handle this professionally."  
  
Sabrina shaked her head.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Salem smiled lightly. "Oh, I think you know."  
  
He was gone. Sabrina felt like a trainwreck victim. She tried working for another hour, but ended up painting the women's shelter model completely neon green. That could only mean one thing: _break needed!_ Sabrina locked her office and walked out to the reception.  
  
"Sami, I'm taking today off. You can go home too."  
  
**-Two days later-**  
  
Sabrina looked up at the five story building on Burbank Street. It was brand new, it even had it's very own doorman. No other house in Westbridge had that. The empty windows on floor three must be at Salem's place.  
  
Sabrina walked inside. The lobby was beautifully decorated. Sabrina would know, it was her own designs.  
  
Outside suite C52, she hesitated. She was early; maybe Salem had a woman in there or something. Not that he had a bed yet... oh, what was she thinking? Totally inappropriate...  
  
Salem opened the door just as Sabrina raised her hand to knock. At first she was knocked out by his appearance. _He was wearing nothing but a towel._ The smooth skin on his chest and abdomen were damp with water, as was his hair that he was rubbing with another towel. His eyes widened when he saw her, and the famous devilish smile slowly formed on his face.  
  
"You're early", he stated. "I was in the shower."  
  
"I... I can see that," Sabrina craxed.  
  
Salem suddenly became aware of his delicate condition. And, oh my, _was that a blush rising on his cheeks?  
_  
"Ahem... let me go change. Make yourself comfortable."  
  
He had one single piece of furniture, an old couch that Sabrina remembered from the attic in her aunt's house. She carefully sat down on the velvet cushions. Salem hurried out to her again, now dressed in a black shirt and jeans. He pointed at the empty spot next to Sabrina. "Can I... is it okay if I..."  
  
"Why not."  
  
Sabrina picked up a couple of blueprints from her briefcase.  
  
"I've looked closer at some of your ideas, and..."  
  
Salem took the papers from her and put them on the floor.  
  
"There's something I need to discuss with you," he said.  
  
Sabrina spotted something very interesting on the floor. "What?"  
  
"The fact that you're attracted to me."  
  
Sabrina gaped in shock. Didn't he have _any shame_? Had he _any_ idea what he was talking about? She managed to laugh a bit, but it sounded very hollow.  
  
"Um... Salem... if I remember it correctly, _you_ were the one who told _me_ to keep a professional façade. And here you are, accusing me of..."  
  
"I'm not accusing you. We both know it's true."  
  
He motioned for her hand, but Sabrina had enough. He was moving a bit too fast, and she had no idea what he was really after. It was best if she fled the scene.  
  
"I think I'd better go. I have an early _wedding dress_ fitting tomorrow."  
  
She said the words '_wedding_ _dress_' extra clearly so that Salem would forget any "dirty" intentions. And he did seem to regret his not-so-smooth moves.  
  
"Sabrina, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."  
  
"No no, It's my fault. You're a man now, with all that it brings you. You're going to develop some drives... _urges_... like all men have. I'll try to be considerate to that."  
  
Salem thought about it. "I suppose you're right. I hope you're not mad at me?"  
  
His begging eyes had the wanted effect on her.  
  
"Salem," she laughed, "how could I stay mad at you?"  
  
They walked over to the door. Sabrina leaned in to give Salem a friendly hug goodbye, but he quickly grabbed her waist, pressing her against the wall. His breath warmed her neck, his hands found their way under her shirt.  
  
Long fingers trailed along her back, making Sabrina's breathing mechanism crumble into tiny particles that formed a large bump in her throat...  
  
When he finally let her go, they were both severely out of breath, even though they hadn't kissed at all.  
  
"There, you see," Salem triumphed. "You_ are_ attracted to me."  
  
---------------------  
  
**The next chapter will be entirely from Salem's POV, how he is coping with his new life, and what he really feels for Sabrina and the fact that she's getting married...**


	3. Salem's temptations

**A/N:** Thanks for the great reviews and support! God knows this story is very hard to write! Even if it looks simple! :)  
  
----------------------  
  
Salem had fallen back into the human routines easier than he'd expected. His legs were finally stabilising, and he could use his fingers. It was all that, but there were some clouds on his sky. One of them bore the name of Sabrina Spellman. Now that Salem's male hormones started to move around in him, he found that it was getting harder and harder to stay away from his old friend.  
  
When he was a cat, he'd always thought she looked good, but he never noticed the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, the way she twisted her shiny blonde hair when she thought about something, or how gorgeously her hips moved when she walked... now he thought about all that, all the time. And it troubled him.  
  
Why had he asked her to design his flat? Because he wanted to be near her. After the incident when they almost made out in his hallway, and he pushed her out, they had not talked.  
  
Salem saw her once, though. He'd been shopping for groceries when he spotted Sabrina and that dork Harvey pulling up on the store's parking lot.  
  
They looked happy, holding each others hands and all... and they were getting married in two months. Salem didn't know what he thought of that, but he knew that Sabrina should be with someone more... well, more like himself.  
  
Finally, Salem couldn't resist picking up the phone to call her.  
  
"Spellman-Kinkle residence."  
  
"Hi, it's Salem."  
  
It sounded like she lost her breathing for a second.  
  
"Oh... ehm... why are you calling? Is there something wrong with Hilda, _Zelda?_"  
  
Salem got the hint, Harvey was lurking nearby. It was best to play it cool.  
  
"Can you come over a bit?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Just to look over the designs again? I want to get started now."  
  
"Public place?"  
  
"Of course", he said, trying to hide his disappointment. "Plaza square at one?"  
  
"Right."  
  
They hung up. Salem would have a hell fixing himself up in less than thirty minutes. He was very picky about how he looked, especially if he was going to see _her_.  
  
She was sitting on the edge of the fountain when he came to the square. Her hair was blowing around her like a golden cloud. She was wearing khaki cargo pants, a red blouse and brown boots.  
  
They went to a nearby coffeehouse. After they had ordered, Sabrina looked at him.  
  
"So, how's life as human?"  
  
'_Aha_', he thought. _She wanted to play it casual_.  
  
"Not very well, I'm afraid," he sighed.  
  
Sabrina put her cup down and eyed him with honest worry.  
  
"Oh? Is there something I can help you with?"  
  
"Not really, just... invite me to your wedding..." he said very casually.  
  
Two could play this game, and just as he expected, Sabrina's pretty eyes filled up with nervousness... she was terrified. Salem, on the other hand, had the time of his life.  
  
"_Invite you to my **wedding**?_"  
  
Salem nodded over the edge of his cup. "Mmm-hmm."  
  
"I can't do that!"  
  
"And why not?" he challenged. "You would if I was still a cat."  
  
"Because... well, because..."  
  
"Is this about what happened last week?" he asked, enjoying that she was now where he wanted her. _Trapped_.  
  
"I'd like to pretend nothing happened."  
  
Salem was losing his patience. He was **Salem Saberhagen**, and if he wanted something, he got it. He leaned over the table. Sabrina's eyes grew to their double size.  
  
"But it _did_. And I know you liked it, so now I want to give you more of it."  
  
"Salem, I'm engaged," she said.  
  
Salem knew the way female temptation looked.  
  
"You don't have to be."  
  
"I can't break up with Harvey because of _you_!"  
  
Sabrina threw some tip on the table and started walking out.  
  
Salem didn't want to lose her yet. He sprinted after her.  
  
"Sabrina! Wait!"  
  
She stopped, turned around.  
  
"Salem..."

"I want to show you something," he said. "In the other round."  
  
"I don't have time."  
  
"Stop being so damn negative," he snapped and took her delicate hand in his.  
  
Before she could protest, he orbed them off.  
  
They ended up in a beautiful lush world, it looked like earth, only the sky wasn't blue, it was ruby red. Giant oak trees lined the white gravel path they stood on. The air was warm, with just enough cool breezes to keep one from sweating. It smelled like strawberries and summer.  
  
"Welcome to my home."  
  
Sabrina was stunned. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open.  
  
"Wow... it's just..._wow_! _You_ live _here_?"  
  
"Yes... no, I used to live here, before my curse. All that you can see is mine."  
  
He took her hand and led her along the path. Soon the house came into vision, a three-story building made out of the pale pink and white stone. It was a dream.  
  
Salem didn't take her inside, however. He turned to look at her.  
  
"This could be yours, if you wanted to."  
  
Sabrina shaked her head.  
  
"You're so fast forward. I can't leave Harvey for a _house_, that would be ridiculous."  
  
"Don't leave him for this. Leave him for _me_."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't." There was sadness in her voice.  
  
Salem was not a quitter, he was absolutely determined to win her affection, for reasons he hardly understood himself. He orbed them back.  
  
They landed outside Sabrina's flat. Time had not passed in the mortal world.  
  
Salem pulled her in and placed a long, lingering kiss on her lips.  
  
Sabrina surprised him by not pulling away. She was actually kissing him back.  
  
His hands found their way under her red blouse and stroked over the warm skin. Someone moaned softly, but he didn't know who. Finally, Sabrina jumped a couple of steps back. Her lips were shining from his kisses and he wanted more. But she told him he should go home.  
  
"You know where to find me," he said before heading home to his empty flat.  
  
----------------------  
  
**A/N:** I know nothing much happened here, but it will the next time, I promise. ;)


	4. Making out without making up

**A/N:** It seems I offended some readers with my author note in chapter 1. Here are some things that I should clear up for you:  
  
**a)** I don't really think MJH is "ugly". In this story Sabrina is prettier just because I want her to be.  
  
**b)** All right, me exaggerated when me wrote that me "hated" the show. The first seasons were OK, but when she started college... it just jumped the shark for _moi_.  
  
**c)** I think I said it before, but the reason I put this story in **TV SHOW** is because there is no Sabrina category in the **BOOK** section. I didn't want to put it in **MISC.BOOKS**, because no one tends to review the stories there. I want, need, and even love reviews -good ones. (pokes bad reviewers/flamers with sharp stick)  
  
**d)** I'm not rude, blasé, stupid, disliked, hated or evil. I have ethics. I'm Scandinavian.  
  
I realize now that I should have chosen my words more carefully, so:  
  
**DO NOT FLAME, COMPLAIN, OR NAG ABOUT THE ABOVE ISSUES.  
**  
----------------------  
  
Sabrina sank down at the table and tried to eat dinner.  
  
Harvey was out. He had gone extra to his work at a construction site. Even though it was Sunday and all. He was tired of her mental absence.  
  
He told her so earlier that day. She didn't notice much anymore. For the past three days she had walked inside some kind of shell... keeping a distance, feeling nothing. Cooking, cleaning, doing laundry -she did it all, but without really being there. It was even worse with her and Harvey. He would try to talk, try to figure things out, but everything he said seemed silly and pointless. Since that faithful kiss with Salem, she rejected Harvey everytime he tried to be intimate.  
  
Sabrina thought about Salem all the time. What they had done together, what he had said. They way his eyes twinkled, they way he sipped his latte... She pondered over their changed relation... what did he feel? What did he think?  
  
The day before, Sabrina had a small argument with Harvey about Salem. She happened to mention that she was working with Salem's flat. Harvey just snorted and muttered that Salem was 'totally uncountable'. Sabrina defended him of course, but Harvey just looked at her with pity.  
  
The thoughts wandered to Salem. Sabrina couldn't see him again. Things had already gotten way out of hand. But oh, the way he made her feel... feelings that she had forgotten... in some ways it just seemed like she had the right to feel them. Like her body was supposed to heat up the way it had. He made her feel like a whole person. And it scared the shit out of her.  
  
Cursing herself, Sabrina threw the dish into the machine. Then a note popped up in the toaster. It was from Zelda. Sabrina wanted someone to slowly rotate her over open fire. She didn't need Zelda's preaches on top of all!  
  
"Sabrina, come home for dinner tonight. You can bring Harvey if you want. Be here at seven. Zelda."  
  
It wasn't an invitation, it was an order.  
  
----------------------  
  
Sabrina went out shopping in the afternoon. When she arrived back, she found Harvey in the livingroom, involved in an intense discussion about a blueprint with some guy.  
  
They both looked up when Sabrina cleared her throat.  
  
"You're home", she stated and turned to the stranger. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Harvey's new partner, Steve." He held out his hand and Sabrina shaked it.  
  
"He's just leaving," Harvey added. "See you tomorrow Steve."  
  
"Later Harv."  
  
Harvey didn't look at her, he just started packing up the large sheets with numbers and lines on them.  
  
When the door closed behind Steve, Sabrina asked if Harvey wanted to go see her aunts.  
  
"No, I have to plan an inspection tomorrow. But you go."  
  
With that, he left the room. Sabrina sighed and checked her watch. Nearly an hour left. Let's see... twenty minutes to dress, twenty for makeup, ten to finish up and ten to drive. Sabrina had to get started right away.  
  
The dresscode was very picky at the family dinners. "Not too 'hot', but still not too neat" was Zelda's motto. Sabrina opened her wardrobe but hesitated when she saw the incredible mess in it.  
  
"Oh, what the hell."  
  
She pointed herself into a quite modest pink cotton dress that touched her knees and had a pretty lace along the bustline. To that she added heeled, kneelong black boots.  
  
"What you see is what you get, dear aunt Zelda," she said to the mirror.  
  
"Don't make fun of me, Sabrina."  
  
The nasal, lecturing voice came from Zelda's face, appearing in the mirror.  
  
Sabrina screamed and dropped her mascara on the floor. "ZELDA!"  
  
"Sorry but I must see what you're putting on tonight. We have a very special guest tonight and I want you at your best. With that I don't mean only on the outside, but inside as well", Zelda preached.  
  
"This will do. Now get lost," Sabrina hissed.  
  
_"As you wish, madame."_  
  
Zelda looked like she bowed and then she faded away.  
  
----------------------  
  
A storm gathered in the sky as Sabrina walked up her aunt's driveway. The rain started coming down when she reached the door. A massive lightning flew through the air when she stuck her key in the lock.  
  
Sabrina knew by the weather that something was going on. She flung the door open just as she was lit up by a lightningstorm. Blinded at first, she could only make out the contours of someone blocking the doorway.  
  
When Sabrina's vision cleared, she found that Salem was leaning against the doorframe, completely oblivious of the increasing storm. He smiled welcoming.  
  
"Sabrina."  
  
"Salem."  
  
An awkward silence fell over the porch until Sabrina coughed slightly.  
  
"So... how about going inside?"  
  
Salem jumped as if she had surprised him. "Oh... sure."  
  
He stepped aside and she brushed past him into the foyer.  
  
Her aunts came towards her, Hilda glowing with joy, Zelda serious and judging Sabrina's looks. But then she lit up. "Welcome!" they said with one mouth.  
  
"I take it Salem's the special guest", Sabrina whispered to Zelda.  
  
"Yep," Hilda stuck in. When the two women looked at her she backed off. "Sorry."  
  
A slight uneasiness in her lower parts told Sabrina that she should pay the loo a visit.  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom before we eat?" she asked to be polite.  
  
Zelda nodded a yes and pushed Hilda into the diningarea. Salem followed.  
  
Sabrina did her duty and flushed, washed her hands, unlocked the door, and stepped out.  
  
Before she could react, Salem came out of nowhere, pulled her into the bathroom again and closed the door.  
  
"Let go of me!" Sabrina spat and tried to get out of his grip.  
  
He pressed her up against the wall, placing a hand on each side of her. She couldn't escape.  
  
"Sabrina, you have to listen!" he said. "Our kisses were no mistakes! I love you!"  
  
"But I don't love you. I love Harvey." Sabrina tried to convince them both of that.  
  
"I've seen you and Harvey. Such a boring lifestyle isn't for you. You need excitement and adventure. I don't understand what you see in him."  
  
The last comment made Sabrina see red. She raised her hand and slapped him. Salem only laughed and pressed himself even closer. He nuzzled her behind the ear.  
  
"Now I recognize you. Don't tell me you can't see we're made for eachother."  
  
Sabrina was stuck, unable to move.  
  
His lips forced hers apart, his tongue playfully teased her own. All resistance came off her. She became nothing but wax. When Salem's hands found their way down her cleveage, he didn't have to hold her trapped anymore. She wasn't going anywhere.  
  
But suddenly, he let go of her. "This is love, Sabrina. You feel it just as much as me."  
  
"Why do you have to screw up my life?" she yelped.  
  
"I'm here because I love you. _You_ screwed up _your own_ life."  
  
He left the bathroom and headed down to the diningarea. Sabrina stayed behind and desperately tried to gain herself.

----------------------  
  
**A/N:** Sorry for my long absence. I've graduated high school and everything has turned upside down. I got a massive writer's block as a result.

Thanks for all the great reviews! They really make me want to update more often! :D

Oh, and lastly, don't feel too bad for Harvey. I think he might have some secrets of his own...


	5. Author note!

Important author note!  
  
I am seriously overwhelmed with all these great reviews! It makes me very happy! :D  
  
So now I turn to you, dear readers, for some help! Please take your time:  
  
- Suggest what should happen in the next chapter!  
  
a) Continue the dinner at the aunt's place b) Skip to a later time after the dinner c) Other  
  
- What is going on with Harvey?  
  
a) He's just having a plain ol' affair b) He's seen "the light" c) Other (but it should be something extreme, something out of the ordinary! :)  
  
If you have any suggestions, please post them! I'm having kind of a dry-out here! 


	6. A crush?

**A/N:** Keep the ideas coming! I'm listening! They're all worth looking in to!  
  
Don't take it personal, however, if I use someone elses suggestion and not yours! I can't write them all in! ;)  
  
This story will have atleast 20 chapters, so you may be in for a few surprises along the way! :)  
  
--Ashley, my most ambitious reviewer...you have some great ideas! I'll take them into consideration!--  
  
----------------------  
  
You know that Steve part? I just added that to make you speculate. Speculation=responses. ;)  
  
----------------------  
  
The dinner went by without any trouble, except for the awkward tension between Salem and Sabrina. She sat quietly at her end of the table while the aunts payed their attention to Salem. They pityed him for only being able to orb now that his powers had been taken away.  
  
Sometimes he would glance in Sabrina's direction when he thought no one saw it, and some of those times Sabrina glanced back at him with a stubborn distance.  
  
She found it very hard to look away, because his eyes were so damn beautiful...filled with wanting, compassion, and endless heat, they were so tender but still so dangerous...  
  
Finally, Zelda had enough. She motioned for Hilda to follow her upstairs and into Zelda's bedroom.  
  
"What?" Hilda complained. "I wasn't finished with my dessert yet!"  
  
"Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Noticed what? Well, spit it then, I want my dessert!"  
  
"Salem has a crush on Sabrina!"  
  
Hilda panted wildly. "Really? Poor guy!"  
  
"We must support him now. Unanswered crushes are hard to deal with alone!" Zelda sighed.  
  
"You're right! Can I tell loverboy we know? Pleasepleaseplease?"  
  
"No no, we'll just stay beside him through this. Hopefully, his feelings will fade out once she's married."  
  
Hilda didn't give up that easy.  
  
"But can't we tell Sabrina? I mean we don't want her to lead him on or anything!"  
  
"Good idea. We'll fill her in when we do the dishes."  
  
"Oh yay! I can't wait!" Hilda squealed and clapped her hands with anticipation.  
  
Actually, she was so worked up that she had to do a backwards somersault on Zelda's bed before they headed downstairs again.  
  
"You are totally insane," Zelda laughed.  
  
"I'm not! I just like to have fun. Come on, let's go tell her!"  
  
----------------------  
  
Salem went outside for some air when they had finished dessert. The three women started with the dishes.  
  
"Sabrina, there's something we need to tell you," Zelda began nervously. "Salem...well, Salem...has developed...an...uhm..."  
  
"Salem has like the hugest crush on you!" Hilda interrupted, jumping up and down. "Isn't it exciting?"  
  
Sabrina saw something interesting in the dishwater. "Oh...he does?" she coughed and thought of the bathroom incident for like the thousant time. Yeah, he had a crush allright...  
  
"We just don't want you to give him any false ideas," Zelda sighed. "He must understand that you're not a suitable match for him."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"We'll send him in here, so you can reject him or something."  
  
Sabrina dropped her dishbrush.  
  
"Oh, no, that's not..."  
  
Zelda patted her shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll be right outside."  
  
"Oh, but...but..."  
  
"No buts Sabrina! _Reject him._"  
  
They left and a couple of minutes later Salem came in. He closed the door behind him.  
  
"They said you wanted help?"  
  
"Dry the plates."  
  
He started toweling plates.  
  
"Did you know that my aunts think you have a crush on me?" she said quietly.  
  
Salem jumped. "What?!" he shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, they told me to reject you."  
  
"Oh man," he said thoughtfully, putting down his plates.  
  
"Salem, what should we do now?" she asked without looking at him.  
  
He pressed his lips against her ear. "How 'bout a truce dinner?"  
  
His arms slid around her from behind. Sabrina shivered unwillingly.  
  
"Please?" he asked with a pleading voice.  
  
Sabrina blinked a couple of times. She knew that she was in deep shit.  
  
"No dirty intentions?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Promise not to try anything?"  
  
"Abso-fuckin'-lutely."  
  
"Drive me straight home when I want to?"  
  
"Promise to God."  
  
"I guess you have yourself a deal."  
  
"Great. Can you finish up here? I have to go and get some paint before the store closes."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Salem caressed her cheek. "See you tomorrow night Sabrina."  
  
"Okay. You should go now."  
  
He didn't move. Not until Sabrina suddenly threw some foam at him. "Whoa! Okay, I'll go, I'll go!" he laughed.  
  
Hilda and Zelda jumped at Sabrina as soon as the front door closed behind Salem.  
  
"How did he take it?"  
  
"Pretty good," Sabrina answered lightly. "No problems there."  
  
They sat down in the sofa. "There's something else you should know about Salem," Zelda said.  
  
Sabrina stiffened. "Oh? What?"  
  
"He's been married."  
  
"Oh my god! How...when...who?"  
  
"Her name was Monica. She was a mortal... she died suddenly, without knowing about his 'other life'."  
  
"It was back in the 1820's," Hilda added. "He took it really hard...never saw another woman until he became a cat. It was pretty sad."  
  
Sabrina didn't know what to say. It came totally out of the blue. "I don't know what to say..."  
  
"That's why we don't want him to fall in love with you. We don't want to see him get hurt."  
  
"Of course not. Anyway don't worry. I'm not leading him on."  
  
----------------------  
  
Yeah right she's not! Next time we'll see how that "truce dinner" goes! Something tells me that Salem might have been lying when he made those promises! We'll also get to hear what he says when Sabrina pressures him about his past women! 


	7. Truths and lies

**A/N:** The last chapter was a bit short, so I made this one a lot longer! Bet you didn't think I would update this fast! :)

IT'S CALLED THE OTHER **REALM**?! You mean I've been hearing it wrong all these years?

Great, now I'm officially a mental case.  
  
---------------------  
  
It was well after midnight when Sabrina returned home.  
  
To her big surprise, she found that Harvey was still awake.  
  
"Harvey, I told you you didn't have to wait up," she began.  
  
"I wasn't. I'm waiting for a call from the hospital. My dad had a massive heartattack."  
  
It wasn't until now that Sabrina noticed how he looked; pale, redeyed, and absolutely exhausted. He sat in the sofa, wrapped in a grey blanket, staring blankly at a sitcom rerun with the volume off.  
  
The guilt flushed over her. He had been sitting home, alone with his despair, while she... made out with another man in her aunt's bathroom...how could she? How could she ever?

Sabrina sat down next to him and stroked his hair, her bad conscience almost taring her apart. (spelling?)  
  
"Have you been to the hospital?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Yeah. They told me to come back tomorrow. He was still in surgery."  
  
"Your mother...?"  
  
Harvey sighed.  
  
"She's with my sister. She was totally messed up. Almost had a heartattack of her own."  
  
They were silent. Harvey leaned his head against her shoulder.  
  
"Sabrina?" he whispered.  
  
"Yes Harvey?"  
  
"Do you still want to marry me?"  
  
But before she could answer, he was sleeping.  
  
---------------------  
  
Harvey was already on his way out when Sabrina woke up the next morning.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" she asked, looking at him from the bed.  
  
"Nothing yet. I'll be gone all day."  
  
Harvey came into the bedroom and took out a jacket from the closet. He looked tired and worn out.  
  
"Okay...um, Harvey, there's something I should tell you...but I don't know if it's the right time..." she began slowly.  
  
"I will always have time for you Sabrina," he smiled. "What is it?"  
  
"Salem and I had a huge fight last night...and he wants to take me out tonight, to make up. Is that okay with you? I mean, I don't want you to get the wrong idea..."  
  
Harvey stopped her babbling with a wink of his hand.  
  
"Of course you can go! I trust you, Sabrina." He became serious. "I... _can_ trust you, right?"  
  
Sabrina quickly crawled out of bed and hugged him. "You can."  
  
Harvey laughed. "I know. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Sabrina's smile froze behind his back. _"I'm such a loser,"_ she thought. _"Harvey is a one-in-a-million guy... and I just keep on betraying him, over and over again..."  
_  
---------------------  
  
Salem stood in the lobby of his building, waiting to take a new coffeetable into the elevator.  
  
Some empty boxes in a corner told him that he wasn't the only one moving in.  
  
When suddenly the front doors opened he saw a beautiful darkhaired woman stepping in. She headed for the boxes.

_"Aahh, that one will sure be nice to have next door..."_  
  
But Salem forgot his manly thoughts when he realized who it was.  
  
The woman turned curiously to see who was staring at her.  
  
"Libby? _Libby Chessler?_"  
  
---------------------  
  
Libby was stunned that this unknown stranger knew her name.  
  
At first she took him for an old high school nobody, but he looked like he was in his early thirties, and that was too old for one of her classmates. She began to feel a bit insecure, but didn't show it.  
  
"Who's asking?"  
  
Salem realized that she'd never met him. Atleast not in his human form.  
  
"Ehm... the landlord told me your name. We're old friends, him and me...I'm Salem."  
  
Libby laughed nervously and threw back her hair. "Salem, huh? Unusual."  
  
She thought the name had a familiar cling to it. Salem Salem Salem... the little card index in her brain started going through the memory files. Salem... somehow she came to think about cats... felines...meow...  
  
SABRINA. Sabrina Spellman had a cat named Salem once. Libby had seen it a few times. It was kind of creepy. Black. Shaggy. That's all she knew about it. Libby became suspicious and narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Say... you wouldn't know a certain_ Sabrina Spellman_, would you?"  
  
---------------------  
  
Salem decided not to tell Sabrina about his meeting with Libby. He didn't know why though. She didn't seem like the total bitch he remembered from almost a decade ago. Ah well, people changed.  
  
He left the table in the hallway and began to dress up for the "truce dinner" that he was having with Sabrina.  
  
Looking at himself in the new fullsize mirror, Salem felt quite pleased with how he looked. He staged himself in different poses. Yes, he was handsome. He could get anything, anyone he wanted.  
  
If only he had Sabrina by his side.  
  
---------------------  
  
Sabrina had just finished getting ready when Salem rang the doorbell. She knew it was him, it was like electricity flew through her when he was near. She tried to ignore the sparks in her belly, still devastated with herself for cheating on Harvey.  
  
He was wearing a dark suit, white tie that hang a bit loose, and matching pants, all according to the newest trends. He looked appreciately at her simple blue dress and pearls.  
  
"Wow" was all Salem could get out. He blinked and remembered what he'd taken with him.  
  
"Um...here."  
  
He handed her some flowers. He'd forgotten to buy a bouquet earlier, so he had picked tulips in the park outside Sabrina's house.  
  
"From the park?" she smiled.  
  
He raised his shoulders.  
  
"Sorry, I do not know what _park_ means."  
  
Sabrina laughed and showed him inside.  
  
"Is Harvey home?" he asked and looked around. He quickly took his eyes off the bed that he saw a glimpse of in another room. That's were Harvey got to sleep every night, with Sabrina's warm body right next to him...the jealousy raged through Salem.  
  
He watched Sabrina put the flowers in water. She lowered her eyes.  
  
"Harvey... is at the hospital. His dad had a heartattack last night."  
  
Salem gasped. No wonder she was so pale... _"she must be overwhelmed with guilt,"_ he thought._ "It happened right when we were...oh god, I must really take extra good care of her tonight."  
_  
"I'm sorry," he said. "Are you sure you're up for this date...I mean truce dinner?"  
  
Sabrina straightened her shoulders. "Yes, it's ok. Let's go."  
  
They didn't talk much on the way out, except when Sabrina praised Salem's new convertible.  
  
"When did you learn how to drive?" she asked when they put on their seatbelts.  
  
"I don't have powers anymore, but I still have friends who do," was the answer.  
  
"Anyway you're an amazing driver," she continued, admiring his hands on the steeringwheel.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Salem stopped at a red light. "Look," he said, "There's Harvey."  
  
Harvey was waiting to cross a bit ahead. His mother was with him.  
  
"They're probably heading for our place."  
  
Harvey didn't notice them. He was too busy trying to comfort his mother.  
  
"I just feel so bad," Sabrina sighed when they were moving again.  
  
Salem patted her hand and pressed out "I know", but that's all he could do.  
  
---------------------  
  
Harvey left his mother in the livingroom while he took out some food. They were heading back to the hospital soon, he just had to check the phone messages first.  
  
There were no messages, but the phone started ringing.  
  
"Hello, it's Harvey speaking."  
  
"Harvey, come on!" his mother called from the other room.  
  
"Yeah mum I'm comin'!"  
  
"Hey Harvey, it's Hilda. I hope I'm not interrupting?"  
  
"Uh, no, no you're not. Sabrina's not in by the way."  
  
"She's not? Where can I reach her? I have to talk to her about Salem."  
  
"Oh but she's _with_ Salem. You obviously know they had a fight last night? Anyway, they're out for a "make up dinner", so can I take a message maybe?"  
  
"No, that's not necessary. Bye then."  
  
"Bye Hilda."  
  
---------------------  
  
"Sabrina's having dinner with Salem. Harvey said that they had a fight last night, _here!_ Now they're out to make up!"  
  
Zelda was flabbergasted. "They did **NOT** have a fight. I mean we would know that. Why did she tell Harvey that?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
Hilda blinked excitedly at Zelda, who looked concerned. "I don't know... it's kinda private."  
  
"Come on!" Hilda begged. "Just a peek?"  
  
Zelda gave in. "Oh allright. But I call the shots, m'kay?"  
  
"Whatever. Get the stuff, get the stuff!" Hilda stressed.  
  
Zelda took out the ingredients and mixed it in a bowl. An image started to form in it.  
  
"Watertown Place. That's were they're going!" Zelda triumphed. "Got the keys?"  
  
"I sure do. Let's go do some spying."  
  
---------------------  
  
Watertown Place was a typical restaurant, currently celebrating it's 50th running year in business. It was one of Westbridge's most popular dating scenes. Karaoke was the main attraction, dragging many different people in for a fun night with friends or lovers. The dining area was sealed off from the karaoke bar so that one could eat quietly. That's where Salem and Sabrina were heading.  
  
The waitor led them to their table. It was a little off the side, where just no one could overhear you.  
  
The waitor held out Sabrina's chair. She smiled politely at him and sat down. "Thank you."  
  
Salem nodded at the man and received the menus. Sabrina looked up and flushed a bit when she saw the open admiration in his eyes. She felt a desperate need to get the focus off herself.  
  
"So I heard you've been married?"  
  
He twitched and put down his menu, staring open mouthedly at Sabrina.  
  
"Who told you that?"  
  
He seemed almost angry with her.  
  
"Zelda."  
  
Salem nodded, restrained.  
  
"She's right. I was married once. But _I_ _don't_ want to talk about it, not tonight, not tomorrow, not _ever_."  
  
"Why not?" she pressured.  
  
"Because," he said a little too loud and lowered his voice, "_because I just don't want to_."  
  
The waitor returned to get their orders and Sabrina left the subject, but she planned on bringing it up again as soon as possible.  
  
---------------------  
  
Hilda and Zelda spotted the young couple as soon as they entered the room.  
  
"Excuse me, are there any tables available?" Zelda asked the manager.  
  
"Sorry, you must have a pre-booking."  
  
"But..."  
  
The manager glarted threatening at them. _"Pre-booking."_  
  
The sisters had no choice but to walk out. "What now?" Hilda nagged and tugged Zelda's sleeve.  
  
"We'll book a table of course."  
  
Zelda took up her cellphone and led her sister to a back alley. She pointed at her mouth and said an old latin spell. Then she dialed the restaurant's number.  
  
"Watertown Place."  
  
"Yeah, hi, this is Mary-Kate Olsen. Can me and my sister please, _please_ get a table right now?"  
  
Hilda had to bite her lip really hard not to laugh out loud. Zelda's voice was now identical to Mary-Kate Olsen's.  
  
"Thanks sir."  
  
Zelda pointed back her own voice and turned to Hilda. "Quite a show, huh? He gave us a table right away."  
  
"Mmhmm," Hilda laughed. "So...should we become the twins now or something? Because that would be so cool..."  
  
Zelda shaked her blonde head with determination. "Eww! No, I have another idea."  
  
---------------------  
  
Their food came in, steak with mashed potatoes for him and tuna salad for her.  
  
"Tuna!" Sabrina laughed.  
  
Salem raised his eyebrows. "So?"  
  
"I forgot to bring your last jar of tuna to the transformation party!"  
  
Salem's mouth twisted upwards for the first time since the mentioning of his marriage.  
  
"I forgot too. Can I have my last slice now?"  
  
"Ok. Go ahead."  
  
Salem took a long filé from her plate and swallowed it eagerly. His face wrinkled in disgust. "_Oh...my...god._"  
  
"Was it bad?"  
  
"That... was the _most horrid_ thing I've _ever _come across!" Salem coughed and wiped his teary eyes.  
  
"So are you ready to talk about your wife now?"  
  
He stopped coughing and gazed across the table at Sabrina's challenging face.  
  
"No."  
  
---------------------  
  
The manager sighed when he saw the two mid-age women approaching him again.  
  
"You're back?"  
  
Zelda pointed at him and threw a confusion powder over him.  
  
"Ah," he said, "Olsen twins, you're welcome to our VIP table. It's right this way."  
  
He personally showed them to a table in the center of the room. To him, Zelda and Hilda looked, acted and sounded like Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen.  
  
His boss came up to him. "Are those two booked?"  
  
"Of course! Don't you see who they are? It's the _Olsen_ twins! Neat, isn't it?"  
  
The boss stared at him, slightly scared. "I...think you should take the night off."  
  
---------------------  
  
Sabrina didn't give up. She was going to drag the truth out of Salem if it took all night.  
  
"How was she, your wife Monica?"  
  
Salem had enough. He leaned closer to whisper.  
  
"We had been married for a year when she turned out to be a demon, sent to destroy me. I had no choice but to kill her."  
  
Just as he'd expected, that little piece of information silenced Sabrina's questions. Atleast for the moment.  
  
---------------------  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
Hilda had her back to them. Zelda sighed. "Nothing. She looks pretty scared though. I can't help to wonder if he told her how Monica died."  
  
"So can we go over there yet?"  
  
"No, not yet."  
  
---------------------  
  
Sabrina couldn't keep quiet any longer.  
  
"Salem, you killed your wife."  
  
"She wasn't my wife."  
  
"You married her."  
  
"It didn't count! She wasn't who I thought she was!"  
  
"She was still your wife."  
  
"All right, so what if I loved her? She betrayed me, robbed me of my trust in women!"  
  
"Loved? I didn't mention that."  
  
"Would you stop pressuring me? Like I said, I had no choice. Now, I _don't_ want to hear another word!"  
  
---------------------  
  
Salem and Sabrina left the restaurant a while later. Hilda and Zelda watched them leave.  
  
"We must follow them!" Zelda exclaimed. "Come on Hilda, get off the buffet!"  
  
"Oh, but it's so good!"

Hilda chewed frantically.  
  
"I said _come on!_"  
  
---------------------  
  
Salem was absentminded and resoluted when he drove Sabrina home. She was at the verge of crying.  
  
She slammed the door to his car without saying goodbye. For the first time in months, Sabrina actually hoped that Harvey was at home waiting for her.  
  
Salem looked up at her windows until he saw the lights come on. He made a quick decision.  
  
_"Westbridge medical center, how can I help you?"_  
  
"Yeah, my name is Doctor Fieldman, is there a Harvey Kinkle there?"  
  
The receptionist knew who Harvey was. "He's here. He is spending the night in a room next to his father. Should he come to the phone?"  
  
"No, thanks anyway. You don't have to mention I called. Bye."  
  
"Bye sir."  
  
Salem silently left the car and walked up to Sabrina's apartment. He cleared his throat before knocking.  
  
Her blue eyes widened when she saw him and she sighed deeply.  
  
"Salem, you should go home."  
  
"I will. I just want to apologize first, for freaking out on you like that. So, sorry."  
  
As usual, Sabrina couldn't resist him. "I guess..."  
  
She took a step towards him. Soon she was once again in his arms, lost in the moment, lost in him.  
  
And that's how her aunts found them when they came running out of the elevator.  
  
---------------------  
  
**A/N:** That turned out more complicated than I expected! We'll find out more about Libby and Salem's wife later on. As for your suggestions, keep 'em comin'!


	8. Male bonding

**A/N:** This chappie will be very short, because I'm going away and I don't have time to write.

**The nice reviewer called Cathy: Aww yes, I'm eating it allright...wait...uuärrghh!! ****Ohh, I threw it up in your face... **

**I guess it didn't want to stay down! Oh well.  
**  
----------------------  
  
Sabrina reacted instantly. Quick as lightning, she jumped back and slapped Salem violently.  
  
"Salem, _what the_ _hell_ are you _doing!_" she screamed.  
  
"What?" he moaned and touched his aching cheek.  
  
"You said you were following me up to make sure I got in safely! You tried to...to..."  
  
"To ASSAULT her!" Hilda cut in and slapped him on the other cheek. "Bastard!"  
  
"But..." Salem held out his arms helplessly.  
  
"Shut up!" Zelda hissed and put her arm around Sabrina, who tried her best to look offended and scared.  
  
"We'll take care of him," she promised her young niece. "He won't come near you again."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Sabrina said goodnight and went into her apartment. Hilda and Zelda had murder written in their eyes when they stared accusingly at Salem.  
  
"I didn't do anything! It was she who..."  
  
"Don't even _try_ to blame your unrecruted acting on poor Sabrina!"  
  
The ladies each took a firm grip around one of his ears and led him out to his car.  
  
----------------------  
  
Another week passed. Salem spent most of his time in the other realm mansion where he pretended to be happy and free as a bumble bee, his only company being a filled winecellar.  
  
One day he orbed back to buy some new wineracks. (He'd trashed a couple in his latest drunk rage.)  
  
He orbed straight to the furniture shop. Westbridge was a small town, and Salem didn't want to risk meeting anyone particular if he walked around in it. Especially not Harvey or Sabrina.  
  
_Surprise, surprise, who bumps into Salem as he goes inside the shop? That's right, **Harvey.**  
_  
Salem's teeth clenched together when he saw the guy, but then he came to his senses. Harvey hadn't done anything wrong, he just happened to be engaged to the one woman Salem wanted.  
  
"Oh, excuse me, sir!" Harvey said and bent down to pick up his dropped plastic bag.  
  
Salem thought it best to introduce himself.  
  
"That's okay, Harvey."  
  
Harvey looked up and searched Salem's face. Could it really be...? The guy was tall and lean, except for his remarkable abs and chest, and his full mouth formed a sort of "devilish" smile.  
  
"Sa...Salem? _The cat?!_"  
  
He only nodded coolly.  
  
"Wow, that's one successful transition," Harvey blinked and felt a little jealous.  
  
"I know."  
  
Harvey gaped at the extremely selfconfident answer, but realized it might just be a front.  
  
In lack of better words, he said:  
  
"I wonder why Sabrina hasn't re-introduced us yet."  
  
Salem scraped his shoe absent-mindedly in the pavement. "She's not mentioned you much," he lied.  
  
Harvey looked confused but shaked his head. "I've been away a lot lately. I guess you know about Dad."  
  
Salem nodded understandingly. He remembered when his own father was vanquished. "Yeah. She told me. Is he better?"  
  
"Oh he is. So...you wanna do something? If you don't have a hurry?" Harvey asked. "Maybe get a coffee?"  
  
"Sure. I'm just gonna buy some new wineracks. Can you wait?"  
  
"Absolutely!" Harvey beamed and watched Salem go in the shop. He admired Salem so much. That was a real man, just like Harvey had always dreamt to be. Yes, Harvey could learn a lot from Salem.  
  
----------------------  
  
During their little coffee rendez-vouz, the guys got to know eachother a lot better.  
  
Salem didn't show his awkwardness when Harvey expressed his warm feelings for Sabrina...  
  
"She can be tough to handle sometimes, but she's just...Sabrina. You know?"  
  
Salem sighed inwardly. "I know."  
  
Harvey checked his watch. "Ow shit! I have to pick her up at the bridal shop in three minutes!"  
  
"I'll orb you there," Salem offered, eager to see Sabrina again.  
  
Harvey's naive face lit up. "Cool!"  
  
They went outside and around a corner. Salem took Harvey's hand and felt the orb mechanism kick in.  
  
It tickled when their particles turned to dust. Their vision blackened for a few seconds before the area outside the bridal shop formed before them. Harvey never got tired of orbing. When he and Sabrina first got together after her wedding incident, they often orbed to exotic places.  
  
"Shall we go in?" Harvey asked, still up in the clouds. "She'll be happy we've become friends."  
  
Salem motioned for the door. "You first."  
  
It seemed they were early after all. Sabrina still posed in front of the mirror with the dress on.  
  
Harvey covered his eyes, but Salem couldn't help staring at the unearthly beauty.  
  
The dress was a sweeping creamy dream, covered with lace and pearls. Sabrina looked ravishing. The silk hugged her curvy body in just the right places. Salem wanted to rip it off and make love to her right there on the floor.  
  
Sabrina caught his eye in the mirror and screamed with surprise.  
  
"Hi!" he winked and smiled innocently.  
  
"Salem!" she cried. "Where's Harvey?!"  
  
"Here!" Harvey yelled from a chair, still covering his face. "Can you take it off now?"  
  
"Yes, take it off please," Salem added and flirted openly.  
  
Sabrina's mouth became a narrow line as she ran off to the dressing room. The seamstress stared at Salem before she followed. Which one was the groom to be? They both acted like they were an item with Miss Spellman. The gorgeous tall and dark one, or the handsome darkblonde one? Maybe she was marrying both. Nothing was impossible these days...  
  
Salem raised an eyebrow at her and she quickly disappeared.  
  
Harvey looked up. "Did it fit her? Did she look beautiful?"  
  
Salem nodded without turning. "Yeah. She is beautiful."  
  
"I'm very lucky, aren't I?"  
  
Salem throbbed Harvey's back lightly before he walked out the door. "Yes, you are. Take good care of her."  
  
Harvey looked at Salem with a serious expression. In his eyes, Salem couldn't say or do anything wrong. Salem was Harvey's biggest rolemodel, his hero.  
  
"I will."  
  
----------------------  
  
Salem angrily kicked a rock in front of him as he walked the streets of downtown Westbridge.  
  
He felt more hopeless than ever. If he could just talk to someone...just talk...wait a minute, there was someone! Someone that he could talk to about anything! His best friend since like forever:  
  
Drell.  
  
----------------------  
  
"You're really in deep shit, man!" was Drell's welcome line.  
  
"It's great to see you too," Salem smirked. They did their secret handshake.  
  
"I was hoping you could give me some advice," Salem continued and plopped down on the sofa.  
  
Drell took to his chest. "ME? Me, who's been married onehundred and twenty times?" he laughed. "I'm honoured."  
  
"Yah, but you're also the one who knows me best."  
  
Drell fiddled with his curly mop of hair. "Mmhmm, I do, so go on, tell uncle Drell what's on your mind."  
  
"Must I tell you? I know you know."  
  
"How do you know that I know?"  
  
Salem just looked at him tiredly.  
  
"Okay, okay, so you have a... thing for Sabrina Spellman, right?"  
  
"Yes, and not just a thing, it's...um... you know, the L...the L...word," Salem sighed and felt embarrassed.  
  
Drell didn't reveal what he thought. "Say it like it is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Okay! I LOVE SABRINA SPELLMAN! Happy?" Salem growled.  
  
Drell didn't move an eye.  
  
"What are you going to do about it? You know you can't have her. She's getting married."  
  
"Like I don't know that? Like I don't think about it all the fuckin' time?"  
  
"Calm down. I know what you can do to try and win her over."  
  
Salem sat up. "What's that?"  
  
"Go find a pretty lady, and ask Sabrina and Harvey on a double-date! Make her jealous!"  
  
Salem rubbed his hands with excitement. "Great! Thanks man!"  
  
"Do you know someone you can ask?"  
  
Salem thought about it.

"Yes...I do."

----------------------

**A/N:** Okay, so that wasn't much, but please R&R! ;)

I'm gonna travel Sweden in a cramped car with my nasty family! See you around the 25th!  



	9. Flashbacks

**A/N:** I'm back with a new chapter!! This time I thought it would be best to start with some **Q**uestions/**A**nswers...

----------------------

**Q:** _How come Salem is Harvey's rolemodel in life when he's been a cat all the time that they've known eachother?_

**A:** Harvey didn't feel that way until they met outside the shop. By the way, he didn't think in words "That's my hero", he just felt it. If you read chapter 1, you can see that Harvey didn't think too highly of the cat, but obviously that has changed now.

**Q:** _Why was Salem's powers taken away but not his ability to orb?_

**A:** 1) He's got a powerful friend called Drell. 2) So that he can go to his mansion, the other realm, etc.

**Q:** _Explain the whole thing about Sabrina's previous engagement?_

**A:** I like to call it a "semi-demi AU". She was getting married in the show, right? In this "semi-demi AU", she was on her way to the church in a rented limo when suddenly a flash was released from her pointing finger...

_"The wall in front of her that was sealing her off from the driver started to blur. At first, Sabrina thought __that there was something wrong with her eyesight, but then an image formed. It was like looking at some __TV show; you know when they look back at something and there is a blurry frame around the picture... but this wasn't a flashback, it was the future. _

_Sabrina saw herself, looking about a decade and a half older, folding sheets in a bedroom. A close-up revealed the tired, worn lines on her face, the hints of black circles under her eyes._

_The present Sabrina instantly knew where her husband was. "Out with the guys," like every other night..._

_To her surprise, there was even sound to this show. A loud bang told her, and her older self, that **he** was __home. The older Sabrina sighed deeply._

_He entered the room, only a shadow of the former happy young man who was waiting at the church. __His eyes were reddened, his movements unsteady as he approached his wife. _

_"Honey, I'm home," he sluddered._

_"Smell too?!" the present Sabrina whispered in surprise when she sensed the odour of old smoke and __alcohol._

_"Where have you been?"_

_"Don't ask me that!" he yelled and threw her against the wall. Sabrina felt the pain from hitting it._

_"You know what to say!" he continued, still holding her stuck._

_"I...I've really missed you..." she said with a fearful voice._

_"Happier!" he yelled again and raised his hand..._

_The picture faded, leaving Sabrina shocked, confused and delirious. She didn't doubt for a second __wheiter it would come true or not. With every inch of her body, she knew this was her future. _

_She left him at the aisle. It was the only thing she could do. As she came out, Harvey rose from his __seat (he'd sneaked in) and followed her._

_Sabrina turned as he called her name._

_"Do you need a ride?" he asked, motioning to his motorcycle. She smiled weakly. _

_"Okay."_

**And the rest is history. Now, back to the Q's and A's...**

**Q:** _Why did Sabrina's aunts testify against her in the lawsuit trial that the groom's family put on her?_

**A:** You'll find out later. It might be that they were blackmailed into it, we'll see. That story isn't over yet...

**Q:** _Will Libby have a part in the coming plot development?_

**A:** Yes, a semi-demi big part. Read after the faqs.

**And finally:**

**Q:** _Why aren't you updating your stories as much as before?_

**A:** 1) I've been away 2) I became sick when finally home 3) I can only write when I have inspiration.

It's like one very wise guy once said: _"You must sit outside the cave and wait for the dragon to come out. __And if you don't pay attention, you might miss it."_

**Now, it's time for the actual story. Remember, I don't own the show or the familiar characters.**

----------------------

The morning rain battered the windows. An unknown creature howled from far away.

Inside the "Spellman-Kinkle Residence", as Sabrina liked to call their one room flat, everything was quiet, except for the slow humming that came from the coffee-maker.

Sabrina was up early. Lately, every sound that Harvey made during sleep drove her insane. She stared lazily at the brewing coffee, letting her thoughts return to a year earlier...

_Sabrina slowly got out of sleep. Stretching a hand out, she caressed the other side of the bed, __only to find it empty. The smell of newly made coffee made it's way into the room. She smiled._

_Harvey came in with a tray of fresh bagels. He sat it down next to her and slipped between the __covers. He pulled her in and kissed her._

_"Good morning, beauty. I let you sleep in today."_

_"Last night was... wow" she blinked._

_"I've got a surprise," Harvey said and toyed with her hair. "I've sold my apartment."_

_Sabrina stared in surprise at first, but when she saw the naughty look on his face, she started to laugh._

_"And where are you supposed to live?" she teased._

A few months later they got engaged, a mutual agreement. It was time to get serious.

_"And Harvey didn't even propose," _she sighed and poured coffee into a cup marked "Hers".

_"Maybe he want's some... well... no, he's not coming up for atleast two hours."_

But, as soon as Sabrina had gotten rid of the left overs, Harvey dragged himself into the kitchenette.

"Any coffee?" he asked and rubbed his eyes. Sabrina found herself being annoyed at him again.

"I just threw it away. Didn't think you'd be up before noon."

Harvey opened his mouth to protest but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who the hell pays visits at 10AM?" he cursed and went out to open.

Sabrina lingered in the kitchenette. When did things start to change? When did she stop getting the butterflies when Harvey kissed her? It was when the weddingplans began to take over their lives...

_"What should we start with?" Harvey had asked. "Not invitations, that's too early. Maybe selecting a church? __You know how long the waitinglines are."_

_The smile that had covered Sabrina's face suddenly felt plastered on. _

_"Well I...I've always liked the Gateway Cathedral," she answered halfheartedly. _

_She had just realized that the wedding was REAL._

After that, things had gone in a slow, but steady downward spiral. It started long before "Salem the human" came into the picture. The funny thing was, that Harvey didn't seem to notice any of it. He was as happy as ever, apart from his worries about his dad.

Sabrina froze. The voice in the hallway was devastatingly familiar. Salem was there. Quickly, she smoothed out her hair and tried to look casual in her old robe and worn slippers as she walked out to the guys.

_God, he was so sexy. _His black turtleneck followed his impressive frame and accentuated his slim waist. The raven hair was styled in a messy way that made him look like a naughty schoolboy.

When their eyes locked, she felt her stomach flutter. Oh yes, there were sure butterflies this time!

Instinctively, Sabrina tightened the robe's belt. Just to mark that she was "unavailable", she put her hand on Harvey's arm.

"What do _you_ want?"

She was a bit too harsh. Harvey looked at her. He was confused.

"He's just wondering if we're interested in a double-date tonight."

Sabrina raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? With _who?_"

Salem pointed to himself and smiled cockily.

"Why, _me,_ of _course_."

Sabrina couldn't help but smile back. She motioned a playful punch at him.

"I know _that_, dummo! But _who_ are you taking with you?"

Salem knew she was jealous. Sabrina saw it. They knew eachother all too well.

"I think you know her. It's Libby Chessler, my new neighbour."

Two jaws hit the floor. The third one showed a wide, triumphant grin.

----------------------

"I cant believe we agreed to this!"

Sabrina threw the laundry into the washer. Harvey looked up from the dryer that he was trying to fix.

"Me neither. But come on, Libby's not that bad. I still don't see why you've never liked her."

"You never saw it, you never will. Harvey, you're so up in the blue."

He pointed his screwdriver at her.

"Hey, watch it. Be nice tonight, that's all I ask."

"Okay, okay. But if you show even the _slightest_ hint of flirting with her..."

_"Touché."_

----------------------

_**High School Graduation.**_

_The air was warm, the students sweaty, but no one cared. It was their day. __Sabrina took off her cap and waved at Harvey. She wasn't sure if they were __still an "item", but atleast he waved back. As he approached her, Libby __appeared at his side, looking up at him with a flirtatious smile._

_The girls looked dismissingly at eachother. Harvey stood between them __with a naive face. Sabrina nodded coolly at Libby._

_"So... good luck," she said._

_Libby blinked and smiled slightly. "Good luck... Sabrina. Bye, Harvey, see you around," she __purred with a sway of her fake lashes._

_Then she walked off towards her family, out of their lives to never return. Or, so they thought..._

----------------------

"But there is something I don't understand", Harvey said while he fiddled inside the dryer.

"What?"

"Why did Salem come all the way here to ask us out? Why didn't he just _call_?"

"I don't know." Sabrina started to get heatflashes. "I have to shower. Finish this up?"

"Sure."

----------------------

**SALEM'S POV**

_**At the "sLiCeRy AfTeR dArK".**_

They were night and day. One dark and short, the other fair and tall. Both women were beautiful, but only one of them made his heart flutter and his blood hot. And it wasn't Libby, good lord, she was a beauty, but he didn't feel anything.

With Sabrina... just looking at her now, in her grey plaid skirt and white blouse... he thanked god that he was sitting down, beacuse every time their eyes met, certain... parts of him became restless.

Harvey and Libby were chatting it off, the other two sat stiff, eating like robots between stolen glances. The tension grew to the state of unbearable.

**SABRINA'S POV**

Sabrina couldn't take the shit anymore.

"Excuse me, I have to go freshen up," she said.

Too bad that the seating arrangement made her sit on the inside next to Salem, with Harvey facing her. This meant that she had to squeeze past Salem to get out. She braced herself.

"I'm going too," Libby said. "Bye guys!"

Sabrina brushed past Salem. He didn't hesitate to place his dirty hands on her. Harvey didn't see it, as usual. With both hands on her hips, Salem hissed "Hurry back".

Those heatflashes returned, and didn't leave Sabrina's body until she was safely inside the ladies room.

_**Ladies room.**_

They looked at eachother through the mirror.

"We haven't talked tonight," Libby stated and put on some more rouge. "Ya think we should?"

Sabrina checked her lipstick.

"What do we have to say?"

Libby sighed and closed her eveningbag. "Look, Sabrina...I... want to say that... I think we should, you know, bury the axe or something."

Sabrina's jaw dropped a second time that day. "Seriously? _Why? _I mean, sure we can..."

Libby opened the door to the restaurant. "Good." She thought of something and closed the door again.

"Is there... something goin' on between you and Salem?" she whispered.

Sabrina felt her panic rising. "Oh no! I could never cheat on Harvey!"

"Oh... lucky me," Libby laughed. "Can I have him then?"

What else could Sabrina do than say yes? She didn't want Libby to get suspicious.

"Of course."

"Great!"

The women went back to the table. Thankfully, Salem had gone to get more beer, so Sabrina didn't have to embarrass herself again.

----------------------

**A/N:** So there you have it. If you wonder why I didn't describe the first meeting between Harvey, Sabrina and Libby at the restaurant, it's beacuse I want the readers to use their own imagination. I don't tell everything.

Speaking for myself, I found this chapter quite boring. Actually, I never really like my own writing. I do it best when it's in Swedish.

The next chapter will continue the doubledate, and it will have alot more S&S fluff than this one!

Stay tuned...


	10. Incidents

**A/N:** Storm-Maker, I think you're right. Salem's probably just lusting after Sabrina at the moment, but people change. Even if they've lived as a cat for a century.

Readers, tell me what pairing you'd like to see:

Sabrina/Harvey

Sabrina/Salem

Salem/Libby

Harvey/Libby

Salem/Harvey... Oops, just kidding ;)

Other

This won't have much effect on the story, I just want to know what you think. :)

---------------------- The show must go on so here it is.

Salem returned to the table with his beer. He sent a sexy glance towards Libby.

"Makeup's allright?" he asked. "You two were in the ladies room for over twenty minutes."

Libby stretched across the table and stole a piece of mozarella from his plate.

"It's okay, Salem." she purred and let the mozarella casually slip in between her red lips. "I didn't realize you timed it."

"Sabrina and I had a lot to talk about," she continued in her best 'Libby mode'. "I guess we have a certain... chemistry."

"I like that kind of relation." Salem said and secretly lowered his hand under the table.

Sabrina started coughing like crazy. "_couuuaaagh uuuuuhuuuuuaaa couuuaaaagh!"_

It wasn't because of the conversation that she choked. No no, she swallowed her food wrong. And why? Maybe it was due to the fact that Salem had suddenly put his hand on her knee.

Very intimately.

Libby, who wasn't all that convinced of Sabrina's and Salem's innocence, quickly put two and two together. And since she really wanted Sabrina's friendship, she decided to help out.

"Um... guys? Are we done? I thought we could go to Club Pastione. Ehm... Harvey?"

Three heads turned to the inner corner. Six eyeballs widened.

"Is he dead?" Salem asked a bit plumptly and let go of Sabrina's thigh.

Sabrina touched Harvey's throat. "No, he's asleep. I forgot to tell you that he's got a sleeping-disorder. He can't wake up for atleast three hours. No matter how hard we try."

Everyone sighed of relief that he lived. Sabrina let out some aftercoughs.

"What are we supposed to do with him?" Libby wondered and poked Harvey with her fork. "He can't stay like this, with his head in the food and all."

"Poor dude," Salem said.

"Let's put him in a cab!" Sabrina suggested. "He won't mind if we continue the night without him."

"Isn't that a bit mean?"

Libby sounded worried.

Salem and Sabrina just stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

"_You_ worry about being _mean?_"

SHORTLY AFTER. ----------------------

"That'll be 30 buckaroos, lady," said the filthy cabdriver and held out a hand. "Plus 20 for carrying this drunk inside."

Sabrina was very mad. "He's not drunk! He's got sleep napnéa!"

"Whatever. Give me the doe."

Sabrina threw some "doe" to him. Libby placed an explaining note in Harvey's pocket and mumbled:

"When you wake I know you'll cry  
and the words I wrote to say goodbye  
they won't comfort you at all  
but in time you will understand"

"A poet, huh?" Sabrina said when they watched the cab backfire it's way across the avenue. "Where did you get that from?"

"A song. Ever heard 'Another town, Another Train'?"

"Nope."

"Too bad for you," Libby smiled with pity and walked over to Salem, who waited at their own cab.

Sabrina followed after trying to understand Libby. She came up with nothing.

Libby climbed in first, hoping that Salem would sit next to her. _"Too bad that the driver's big fat dog takes up the front seat, otherwise Sabrina would sit there and I would have Salem all alone."_

As she hoped, he climbed in next. Libby began to feel the effects of her three beers, and behaved a little bolder than usual when she swung her legs across Salem's lap. That's how Sabrina found them when she entered the backseat. She was also a bit affected by drinking, but had enough self control not to show what she felt.

Sabrina did the only thing she could do: she put _her_ legs over Salem's knees as well! The driver laughed.

"You are _one_ lucky bastard."

"I know," Salem smiled and patted Sabrina's leg.

30 MINUTES LATER, AT CLUB PASTIONE. ----------------------

Shortly after arriving, Salem had already been surrounded by drooling ladies. His two companions sat at a table on the balcony and looked down on the dance floor. Both were bored stiff.

"Look at them dancing," Libby sighed. "And to think..." she trailed off.

Sabrina lifted her head from it's resting place in her palm. "What's to think?"

"Nothing. Hey. That guy's totally checking you out! Don't look!"

Sabrina glanced over her shoulder and saw a guy with dirty-blonde hair blinking back.

"Ow shit, he's getting up," she moaned. "And I who don't feel like dancing."

Sure enough, the guy sneaked up to them.

"Wanna dance?"

Sabrina managed a smile.

"Sure, um...?"

"Magnus."

"Okay, Magnus."

Magnus put a hand on Sabrina's back and led her down the stairs and out on the flashing dancefloor. She began to feel a lot more energized. But, they hadn't danced many steps before Salem (not surprisingly) broke in.

"I'll take it from here," he growled.

Magnus quickly retreated. Sabrina was angry as hell.

"Salem, what the _fuck_ are you doing?" she banned and pushed him. "We were _dancing_ here!"

"There's no reason to shout," Salem complained. "He was so totally coming on to you."

"I want to go home," she sighed. "Come on, let's get Libby."

"As you wish."

OUTSIDE. ----------------------

"God damn cabs. Always late." Libby whined and sat down on the pavement.

No one listened. Sabrina was still arguing with Salem about his dancefloor interference.

"You thickheaded NINNY of a man!" she yelled. "Just beacuse we made out a few times..."

_'Aha,'_ Libby thought. She wasn't jealous. She didn't have a crush on Salem or anything. _'Atleast not yet,' _she plotted. Then she saw how dangerously close to the busy road Sabrina was. If she didn't stop backing away from Salem soon...

"Hoe!"

"Ninny!"

"Sabrina! Stop!" Salem panicked and reached for her. "You're almost out in the..."

"SABRINA!" Libby screamed.

_THUMP_

It was too late.

_Sabrina felt her body flying in the air and landing on the car's bonnet. She felt something brake inside. __But through the overwhelming pain, she gathered the strength to lift her finger... --sizzle--heal me... heal me... I need to heal... --sizzle--_

_Broken bones grew back, blood was sucked in, wounds disappeared. She was healthy again._

And Salem was at her side. The crowd was stunned how this lady could get up and walk again after such a crash. The driver cried of relief and was soon off to call a tower. The crowd went back to their own issues.

Salem held Sabrina close and rocked her slowly. "I thought... I'd lost you," he sighed.

"You haven't," she whispered against his neck.

"I'm sorry I called you a hoe... I just..."

"Sabrina?" a shivering voice asked. She looked up to see a shocked Libby. There was more than that in her big, teary eyes. There was also fear.

"Libby..."

"Sabrina. How did you do that?"

---------------------- **A/N:**

Puh! Luckily she had her magic. But too bad that Libby saw it all. How could the girls swoon so much over Salem that they forgot all about Harvey? Poor guy! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **"Sabrina The Teenage Witch"** or ABBA's **"Another Town, Another Train".**


	11. Author note

**--Important message--**

It's been a few months now since I updated this story. My real life is keeping me busy.

This story, as well as my other stories, is NOT cancelled. It will continue as soon as

possible. This page will be replaced with a new chapter. Hope to hear from you then :)


End file.
